


Love Games

by sugarshake24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarshake24/pseuds/sugarshake24
Summary: Tired of Oliver Wood's tyrannical leadership, the Gryffindor quidditch team devises a plan at Katie Bell's expense to distract him. While Katie does her best to take one for the team, she soon realizes her feelings are no longer a game.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Katie Bell/Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan/Alicia Spinnet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Sweeter Than Cauldron Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This story will alternate between Katie Bell’s and Oliver Wood’s points of view. Katie’s age and year has been changed. She is a sixth year while Oliver is a seventh year. This takes place during Harry Potter’s third year, so the Prisoner of Azkaban book. Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students board the Hogwarts Express for the new school year. Katie Bell recalls her trip to America for her friends, while Oliver Wood can't help but notice Katie's appearance has changed.

**Katie’s point of view**

“Mum, let me go!” I groaned audibly as my mother maintained her embrace on me. “Mum, the train’s about to leave!”

“Oh Katie dear, I can’t believe you’re off again,” my mom said. “I can’t believe you’re already in your sixth year. It was just yesterday that we were sending you off to Hogwarts for the first time.”

“Yes, that’s great, Mum. Now can I go?”

“Oh, fine.” Mum let go of me and I smiled at her.

“I promise I’ll write,” I said. I glanced downward at Camila, my younger sister, and gently patted her on the head. “And I promise I’ll write you too, Cami.”

Camila grinned at me and waved goodbye as I planted a swift kiss on my mother’s cheek. “See you later,” I called out as I climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express.

The train was nearly at capacity and I felt anxious as I searched for my friends. I peeked in and out of seemingly every compartment until I finally spotted two familiar heads of red hair.

“There you are!”

“Katie!”

Alicia Spinnett and Angelina Johnson pulled me into a hug as I shut the compartment door behind myself, the train lurching slightly as it took off. Meanwhile, Fred and George Weasley shifted to make room for me next to them.

“Gred, Forge,” I said, grinning at the pair.

“KB,” George said, using his favorite nickname for me as he draped an arm around my shoulder. “I see summer’s been good to you.”

I gently elbowed him in the side. “And I assume it’s been good to you? I wouldn’t know considering you and your brother didn’t write.”

The twins flashed identical sheepish grins and I rolled my eyes at them. “Not to worry,” I said. “I had quite a busy summer anyway.”

“That’s right, Katie, tell us all about America!” Angelina said.

I’d spent several weeks of my summer with my cousins in America and I couldn’t wait to tell my friends about it. The experience had certainly left me with a new outlook on life, not to mention a good tan after we spent a week in a hot, sunny city called Miami. I’d never experienced a place quite like the United States, where there were so many different and fascinating people. Not to mention cute boys everywhere.

“It was magnificent!” I gushed. “You two would love it, especially New York City. The buildings are huge and there’s so much to see and do. I tried this food there, it’s called pizza, and it’s absolutely unreal. Then we went to this city called Miami. It’s so hot there, and I’m not just talking about the weather.” I winked at the girls while the twins made gagging noises.

“Well, I’m glad to see you’ve moved past Roger,” Alicia said. “Sounds like you’ve found plenty more fish in the sea.”

“Plenty more fish,” I said with a proud grin.

I’d spent a good portion of my fifth year at Hogwarts dating Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. It started as a good relationship, but things turned south by the end of the term as Roger and I began fighting nonstop. He had jealousy issues, which I found hypocritical as he was always flirting with other girls. When summer started, I ended things with him so I could enjoy my vacation without worrying about a boyfriend. Best decision I’d made in quite some time.

A sudden pop jerked the girls and me from our conversation and I screamed as a handful of snakes showered among us.

“What did you do?” Angelina screeched at the twins, who were looking more delighted than concerned.

“Silver Sparkling Snakes!” George declared proudly, watching the silver snakes slither around. “Our newest test product. Not quite right, though. They’re supposed to be more of a firework than a mini explosion.”

Fred waved his wand, causing the snakes to disappear. I exhaled and returned my feet to the floor, glaring at the twins.

“It’s been 10 minutes and I already want to kill you.”

“KB, dear, it’s going to be a long year if you spend all your time envisioning murder.”

I opened my mouth to retort, but the compartment door slid open and Alec McKinney, a Gryffindor seventh year, appeared.

“Oh, hello,” he said. “Anyone see the snack cart yet?” We shook our heads and he smiled at me. “Ah well, I’ll track her down eventually. See you mates later.” We waved as he retreated, the compartment door snapping shut.

“So Katie,” Alicia said, leaning forward to peer at me. “Tell me more about those American boys.”

**Oliver’s point of view**

“Bloody _hell_!”

I sat upright at the sound of a new voice while the compartment door slid open and snapped shut with a loud bang. One of my roommates, Alec McKinney, had returned from the snack cart with an armful of Cauldron Cakes. He tossed one to me and sat down.

“Have you mates seen Katie Bell?” he asked, ripping open a Cauldron Cake. The name got my attention and I suddenly forgot about the snack in my hand. “She got bloody hot,” Alec continued. “I mean, hotter than she already was. She’s tan, like a bronzed goddess." He pretended to faint. "Her hair’s longer and she hasn’t changed into her robes yet. She’s wearing those tight pants the girls wear these days. Leggums, I think they’re called?”

“Leggings,” our other roommate, Jonas Mulaney, corrected. 

“Yeah, those,” Alec said, shoving a cake into his mouth. “Shooks erncable.”

“Huh?”

Alec swallowed. “She looks incredible.”

The entire time he spoke, I was sitting at attention, hanging on his every word.

“I heard she and Davies broke up at the start of summer,” Jonas said. “She’s fair game, mates.”

Alec nudged me in the side. “Wood? You calling first dibs?”

“What?” I said, doing my best to seem surprised. “Why would I go after Bell? She’s my Chaser.”

“Precisely,” Alec said as he ripped open another cake. “You get to spend all your time with her, you lucky bastard. You two are already friends, so you’ve got a head start.”

“I’m swearing off girls this year,” I declared. The boys gaped at me. “Seriously. I’m focusing on quidditch this year.”

“Wood, mate,” Alec said. “You’ve focused on quidditch every year that I’ve known you.”

“I mean it,” I said. “This is my last year. It’s my last chance to win Gryffindor the cup.”

“You can’t just cancel the ladies,” Jonas said. “Especially you, mate. The ladies love you.”

“Look where they’ve gotten me so far,” I pointed out.

“Marissa was a pea brain,” Alec said, referring to my last girlfriend. “Hot as hell, but really, she had worms for brains. Katie’s pretty smart. She’s got that sharp wit to her. She’s feisty. I like that in a girl. Her chest has filled out nicely, too.”

“Then you go after her,” I said, hoping he wouldn’t actually do so. “Girls have been nothing but a distraction for me. I’m taking a break from them.”

“We’ll see about that,” Alec said as he grinned.

The conversation quickly shifted to some Hufflepuff girl that Jonas had started dating, but I barely heard a word of it. I was thinking about Katie.

Truth is, I’d always had a thing for her. She was easily the prettiest girl in Gryffindor and she’d become a fair friend to me as we’d spent so much time together as teammates. She was also a fierce competitor and a hell of a Chaser. I’d had a crush on her since my fifth year, her fourth, but I was also fairly certain she’d never seen me as more than her quidditch captain.

“I, er, am going to go find the snack cart,” I said quickly, hopping to my feet.

“I’ve just returned from the cart, mate,” Alec pointed out. “You said you didn’t want anything.”

“I changed my mind.”

I slipped from the compartment into the aisle, my eyes scanning both directions. A couple of fourth year girls passed by and giggled as I nodded politely toward them.

“Cho,” I said, recognizing one of them as Katie’s friend. “Have you seen Katie?”

“She’s in the second to last compartment on the left,” Cho replied. “We’ve just been to see her.”

“Thanks,” I said, nodding again before making my way toward the compartment.

The group inside was roaring with laughter as I slid the door open. That laughter died immediately as the group spotted me.

"Well don't look so excited to see me," I said indignantly. 

“Wood!” Angelina Johnson exclaimed. “Good to see you!”

I grinned at the majority of my team, except the Weasley twins, who groaned as I sat next to Fred, who was next to Katie.

“How’s my favorite team?” I asked, doing my best to eye Katie from the corner of my eye. I was eager to confirm what Alec had said.

“Splendid until you arrived,” George whined. “We were trying to make it through the train ride without a quidditch lecture.”

“This is our year, Weasley,” I said, making eye contact with Katie. She grinned and nodded in agreement with my words.

Alec was right, she did look incredible. Her dark hair, which I’d grown accustomed to seeing in a ponytail, was completely down, spilling over her shoulders in silky tresses. She was wearing a tight t-shirt that said “I Love NY” and those black leggings Alec had mentioned hugged her lower half. Her sunkissed skin seemed to glow in the light from the window.

“How was your summer, Wood?” she asked.

“It was good,” I said. “Spent some time in London with my aunt and uncle, then spent most of the time training with my brothers. How was your summer?”

Katie grinned. “It was brilliant,” she gushed. “I visited my cousins in America. It was wild.”

I quirked an eyebrow at her. “Wild, eh?”

“Wild,” she repeated, her green eyes sparkling. “That’s all I’m saying.”

I knew I’d give myself away if I gave her too much of my attention, so I turned to the twins, who revealed they’d invented a new group of prank products to test, much to my dismay. Angelina said she’d spent the summer working in her sister’s shop, while Alicia had spent much of the summer with her boyfriend.

“So,” I said, grinning at my teammates as our conversation reached a lull. “Who wants to hear about the new training plan I’ve come up with?”

Everyone groaned.


	2. Wood Looks Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gryffindors enjoy their first night of the term together, where Alicia, Angelina and Katie make an observation about Oliver.

**Katie's point of view**

The first night back at Hogwarts has always been one of my favorites. The Weasley twins came up with a game during our third year in which we guess which house the first years will be sorted into based solely on appearances. It'd become a yearly tradition for us, and whoever gets the most correct wins bragging rights and five galleons.

I smirked at George as a mousy girl named Matilda Somers was declared a Hufflepuff, putting me in the lead with six correct guesses. George narrowed his eyes at me and I replied with an obscene gesture I'd learned in America.

The best part of the first night back is when we all return to Gryffindor Tower. We stay up late to catch up, gossip and gently torment the new first years until Professor McGonagall shows up in her nightgown to order us all to bed.

This time, Alicia, Angelina and I were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace while the twins showed us some of their newest products, laughing as Fred turned himself into a chicken. As George struggled to transform Fred back to normal form, Alicia leaned over and grinned at me.

"Wood's looking awfully good this year, no?" she whispered.

"What?" I demanded. I'd heard her just fine, but was taken aback by her remark.

"Wood," she repeated. "All that training he did during the summer really served him well." I caught Angelina's eye and she grinned, nodding in agreement.

"You've got to be kidding me," I whispered back. "Wood? Have you forgotten, the boy's completely mental!"

"I've got some mental pictures of him without a shirt," Angelina replied. I rolled my eyes and sat back, stretching my legs out so I could lean back on my hands, doing my best to appear casual. I nonchalantly glanced toward the corner of the Common Room where Oliver was chatting with two of his roommates and a trio of seventh-year girls.

So maybe Alicia was right. Oliver did look good. I noticed some more muscle definition in his arms and he even looked taller. Truth is, he'd always been a good-looking boy, but he was too busy pissing me off on the quidditch pitch for me to pay much notice. Now though, Oliver Wood looked like a man.

…I really need to stop reading so many novels.

As if right on cue, Oliver caught my gaze and smirked. I hated that smirk. It was so smug and annoying. It made me want to pummel his pretty little face.

Merlin, Katie Bell. Get a grip.

I rolled my eyes at Oliver, my best form of self-defense, before I returned my attention to Fred, who was no longer a chicken.

"So Katie," Angelina said, crossing her legs in front of herself. "Who are you going to fancy this year, now that Roger's out of the picture?"

"Who says I have to fancy anyone?" I demanded.

"Oh, come on," Angelina replied. "You and Roger were so hot and heavy for most of fifth year. Don't tell me you're just going to quit on boys cold turkey."

"Of course not," I said. "There's just no one that's caught my eye, and I'm not going to go out of my way to have a boyfriend. I don't need one."

"Suit yourself," Angelina said, shrugging a shoulder before cackling loudly as Fred's head disappeared beneath a hat. I shook my head and shared a glance with Alicia, who did the same.

It was no secret that Angelina fancied Fred, nor was it a secret that he returned the sentiment. The two spent day after day flirting, but neither seemed to have the nerve to do anything about it. Meanwhile, Alicia's boyfriend was Nathaniel Douglas, a seventh-year Ravenclaw with a reputation for breaking hearts. So far, he hadn't done so to Alicia. The pair began dating toward the end of fifth year and spent much of the summer together, but I couldn't say I particularly liked or trusted the guy.

Of the three of us, Alicia had the most experience with boys, who seemed to fall under her spell the moment they laid eyes on her. She was tall and thin, with whispy blonde hair and the prettiest smile. Alicia was also kind and empathetic, while Angelina was the bold one in our group. Angelina could be intimidating to anyone who crossed her, but she was also a fiercely loyal and caring friend. Most people said I was the snarky, quick-witted one of our group, but I was also happy to sit back and let the other girls steal the spotlight.

The Common Room remained boisterous and joyous for hours as the twins' product demonstration soon gathered quite a crowd. The pair had also managed to smuggle in a trunk full of butterbeer and firewhisky, which led to more entertainment as a pair of fifth-years began snogging rather dramatically.

"Someone ought to separate them before someone ends up pregnant," a voice said in my ear. I snorted into my firewhisky and spun to face the speaker. Oliver. I should have known given his Scottish accent. My postured suddenly changed as I found myself attempting to stand straighter and taller for some reason.

"It does seem a bit animalistic, to be standing around them and watching," I commented. "Though they're the ones who seem to enjoy putting on a show."

"I hear you can make good money doing that in the muggle world," Oliver replied. I couldn't help but laugh again.

"I guess I know where my career will be, then."

Oliver grinned down at me and I noticed just how tall he'd gotten. He stood nearly a foot over me, and my guess was he was about 6-foot-2 to my 5-foot-4.

"You ready for the season?" Oliver continued. I nodded and grinned brightly at him.

"This is the year, Wood," I said confidently. "We're going to win. I just know it."

"Did you get any training in over the summer? Or were you too busy discovering America?"

I rolled my eyes. This prat was so good at making me think he was all right one moment, then making me despise him moments later.

"As a matter of fact, I did some training with my uncle," I replied, narrowing my eyes at him. I sipped my drink coolly, waiting for him to make another stupid remark.

"Good," Oliver replied. "If there's anyone who can help you improve your game, it's a former pro."

"Who says I need to improve my game?" I teased.

"You can always improve your game."

"And you can always kiss my-"

A loud pop jerked me from my insult and I spun around to see a stream of silver snakes raining over the Common Room couch. I sighed and finished my drink, knowing that McGonagall would likely be appearing soon.

"What on Earth?" I heard Oliver ask.

"You don't want to know," I replied. "Just don't let the twins give you any sweets this year."

Oliver frowned and began digging in his pocket. "You mean like these?" he asked, showing me a handful of brightly-colored candies. I couldn't help but smirk as I recognized the yellow ones as Canary Creams.

"I'd stay away from the blue and green ones," I replied casually. "The yellow ones should be safe."


	3. The Not-So Best Laid Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is horrified when her teammates propose a plan to distract Oliver from so many grueling quidditch practices.

**Oliver's point of view**

"Wood, this is ridiculous!" Katie looked exasperated as she hovered in front of me. Her hair was plastered to her sweaty, flushed face and she was scowling at me, but I couldn't help but notice she was wearing a tight, white tank top.

"Wood!" she snapped as my eyes fell to her chest. "Are you listening to me?"

"We've only been out here for three hours," I replied, gesturing to my watch.

Katie huffed and hovered closer to me. "Wood, it's bloody hot out here."

Bloody hot, indeed.

"Katie, we've got to get as much practice in as we can," I said. "Winter will be here before we know it and I know how much you all hate practicing in the snow."

"It's only the second week of classes!" Katie exclaimed. "We've got plenty of time to get into shape before the first match. It's hotter than sin out here. Poor Alicia's about to pass out again. Even Harry's had enough."

I glanced over the quidditch pitch at my team. Alicia was sitting on the ground, drinking hastily from a water bottle as Harry Potter stood over her, looking concerned. Meanwhile, the twins were chasing Angelina around, attempting to dump water on her. I sighed, realizing that my team had probably lost focus hours ago.

"Fine," I said, clapping my hands loudly. "Let's wrap it up!"

Katie muttered something under her breath and turned her broom around to descend toward the ground. I followed and began locking the bludgers in the trunk while the team trudged toward the locker rooms.

"He's a bloody madman!" I heard Angelina say. I shook my head to myself and spotted Katie standing nearby. She bent down to lift the other side of the trunk and I could see down her shirt slightly. She must have noticed because she shot me a look.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded as we lifted the trunk together.

"Er, I was just looking at your nails," I said quickly. Thank Merlin her nails were painted a deep shade of navy.

"Oh," she said, her expression softening. She glanced down at her nails for a moment. "I painted them the other week," she explained. "My dad took me to a Puddlemere United match and I wanted to appear festive."

I smiled. "I didn't know you were a United fan."

She shrugged. "All my life," she said. "My dad's a huge fan. We usually go to a handful of matches during the summer."

"They've got a good team this year," I said. "Their Seeker is a bit young and inexperienced, but he's got so much potential."

"He's got superb flying skills," Katie replied. "Fast as hell, and he's quick against triple-coverage."

I was thrilled to be discussing quidditch with Katie. A girl after my own heart.

"You really are out of your damn mind," Katie continued, sending me crashing back to reality. "We're all going to die of heat stroke."

"You seem to be walking just fine," I pointed out. "And who knows what conditions we'll be in during the first match. It's early enough in the year that it could still be warm out. We'll have to get used to it just in case."

Katie's expression was dripping with disdain. "We'll see how you feel once you've killed off all our teammates," she said as we set the trunk down. "Then you'll have no one left to torture with your tyrannical ways."

"Do you want to win or not, Bell?"

"Of course, I want to win," she said, her ponytail whipping as she spun to glare at me. "Wood, you know damn well we all want that cup. But you can't work us to death the second week of term. You're going to burn us all out and drive us all crazy." Her hard expression softened a bit and she gently rested a hand on my shoulder as she relaxed her tone. "Just try not to be so hard on everyone, OK? You know we'll all fight like hell to get you that cup this year."

She squeezed my shoulder gently and I watched as she disappeared toward the girls' showers. I sighed and turned the other direction, wondering how I was going to convince my team to take things as seriously as me.

**Katie's point of view**

"He's a fucking dictator!" Alicia exclaimed as we returned to the Common Room after dinner. She was still angry at Oliver for such a grueling practice, not that I blamed her. The prat couldn't seem to get it through his thick skull that he was already driving the team crazy, and that he might have a mutiny on his hands before the first match.

Fred and George, who were already seated in the Common Room, overheard us and waved us over. I noticed Harry was with them and instantly wondered if there was some sort of team meeting happening, though Oliver was nowhere to be seen.

"Ladies," Fred said, gesturing to the couch. "Take a seat."

"What is this?" I asked suspiciously as I sat down between Alicia and Harry.

"We have a plan," Fred said.

"About Wood," George continued.

"And his maniacal ways."

"We just need to find a way to distract him a bit."

"And that's where you come in, Katie."

"Me?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at the twins. "How so?"

"We overheard a couple of the seventh-years," George explained. "They were saying that Wood has apparently sworn off girls this year. Something about him thinking they're too much of a distraction from quidditch."

"Shocker," Angelina said, rolling her eyes.

"So, we think it'd be best for you, dear Katie, to remind him that there's more to life than quidditch," Fred continued.

"What does that even mean?" I asked slowly, feeling uneasy about the conversation's direction. Oliver Wood's love life was none of my business.

"It means that we need you to seduce our captain, KB," George said.

" _What?!_ "

"Shh!"

Several fellow Gryffindors had turned to look at us, but I paid little attention.

"You lot are out of your bloody minds!" I continued. "I am not seducing anyone! Especially Wood! What makes you think that would even work?"

"We're not saying you have to marry the silly bloke," Fred said. "You don't even have to date him or shag him. We just need you to, you know…"

"Get his mind back on the opposite sex," George finished.

"That's bloody disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"They do make a good point," Angelina chimed in. I looked at her, horrified, but her expression appeared very serious. I glanced at Alicia, who was nodding in agreement. Even Harry was looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Why do I have to do it?" I demanded. "Why can't one of you?" I pointed at the girls.

"Because I have a boyfriend," Alicia pointed out.

"And Wood's afraid of Angelina," Fred added. I shot them a look, knowing damn well that wasn't the reason. Yes, Angelina had once threatened to burn Wood's house down after a particularly rough practice last year, but I'd hardly say he was afraid of her. I knew the real reason was because Fred didn't want Angelina flirting with anyone else.

"This is insane," I insisted. "Absolutely, unequivocally insane. There's no way Wood would even go for me anyway."

"Oh, come on, Katie," Angelina said. "You know Wood fancies you."

"What?! He does not!"

The twins exchanged a look. "Katie, have you ever noticed you're the only one he addresses by a first name?" Fred pointed out.

"And you're the only one he really listens to," Harry added. I shot him a look and immediately felt bad as the poor boy looked terrified.

"Harry's right," Alicia said. "Wood listened to you tonight, when you yelled at him for dragging on practice too long. He always considers what you have to say."

"He does not!" I insisted. "If he did, we wouldn't have been out there at all tonight! We still have weeks until the first match!"

"Katie, come on," George begged. "Do it for the team."

"Please?" Angelina begged.

Something told me the girls had been in on this plan well before we entered the Common Room that night.

"This is insane," I repeated. "It'll never work."

"Can't you at least try?" Alicia said.

"We aren't asking you to fall madly in love with him," Fred said. "Just get his mind back on girls and then you can bow out gracefully."

"I really don't understand why it has to be me." I knew I was fighting a losing battle. I was outnumbered, and in a way, I felt like my friends had somehow managed to outsmart me, not that I could've seen this ridiculous proposal coming. "Why can't we just find some other girl to do it? One of Wood's many fangirls?"

"They're all too daft to help us," George said. "We need someone with the brains to handle Wood." Fred snickered at George's word choice and I shook my head.

"You all are off your rockers," I said. "I'm not doing and quite frankly, I'm insulted you lot would be so willing to put me up to this. I'm your teammate, not a bimbo to be used as bait."

"We're only asking for the good of the team!" Alicia said, confirming my suspicion that she'd been in on this all along.

"What about my own good?" I demanded. I was starting to feel heated by the entire proposal. It seemed so frivolous and immature, and I didn't like the idea of being used to simply spark Oliver Wood's sexual desires. I was fairly certain the only thing that could turn him on was a Quaffle anyway.

"Katie, don't be mad," Angelina begged. "We're just trying to come up with a solution. Wood won't listen to any of us. He likes you. He just needs to be reminded that there's more to life than quidditch."

"I'm not going to be a prop used to get you out of practices," I snapped, scrambling to my feet to storm off to the girls' dormitories. "Find someone else, or come up with a better plan, one that isn't so bloody bonkers."


	4. Diets & Grindylows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver puts the team on a diet, much to their dismay, and a swim in The Great Lake brings Katie and Oliver closer — literally.

**Katie's point of view**

My friends avoided me for three days while I cooled off from their ridiculous proposal. It wasn't the first time they'd pissed me off with their nonsense, so they likely knew I'd cool off shortly. Meanwhile, I immersed myself in homework and reading in hopes of getting ahead in my studies since Oliver had scheduled three quidditch practices per week.

By Friday morning, my anger had subsided and I was more exhausted than anything. Feeling too tired to maintain my grudge, I trudged down to breakfast before classes and spotted the twins at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," I said, taking a seat across from them.

"KB!" George said. "Are you still mad at us?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know I could never stay mad at my favorite redheads."

The twins flashed identical grins, though Fred's vanished quickly as he spotted Oliver approaching us over my shoulder.

"Weasleys. Katie," Oliver said, sliding next to me on the bench. "I've asked the others to join us. They should be on their way down shortly."

We watched as a couple of Hufflepuff students attempted to transform their pumpkin juice to firewhisky, though the best they could manage was cider. Soon, I spotted Alicia and Angelina entering the Great Hall, with Harry close behind.

"Good morning," Alicia sang out, shooting me a look as she noticed Oliver next to me. I glared at her and she shrugged.

"OK team," Oliver said once everyone was seated. "I wanted to talk to you about our diet."

"Our diet?" the twins repeated in unison.

"Wood, my figure is just great," Fred said as George whistled at him.

"I'm putting everyone on a diet," Oliver continued, ignoring the twins.

"You've got to be kidding me," Angelina groaned.

"No more sweets," Oliver continued. "And lay off the carbs, too."

George suddenly lunged for a tray of biscuits and shoved three of them into his mouth. I grinned as we watched crumbs spill from his mouth onto the table, much to the disgust of those around us. Our team really was a bizarre bunch.

"Wood," I finally said, hoping to reason with him. "Don't you think this is a bit extreme? We're all in good shape."

"I know, Katie, but we've got to be faster," Oliver replied. "It's the only way we're going to beat Slytherin."

"But-" Alicia started.

"The sooner we start, the better off we'll be," Oliver continued.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Fred sneaking pastries into the pockets of his robes.

"How long do we have to diet for?" I demanded. "It's impossible to do so during the holidays. And what about Halloween? You don't really expect us to just sit here during the Halloween Feast."

"I'll give you some cheat days," Oliver sighed, realizing the team wasn't going to let up. "Now don't forget, practice tomorrow night at 7 p.m." He rose and picked up his books to leave.

"But Wood, that's a Saturday!"

"No excuses, Johnson. The more we practice, the better we'll be. Saturday, 6 p.m. sharp. You'll run a lap for every minute you're late."

We watched in dismay as Oliver left the Great Hall, speechless at his strict new rules. Meanwhile, George was fervidly shoving bites of breakfast ham into his mouth.

"Fine," I finally sighed loudly, capturing the attention of my friends. "I'll do it. The plan. I'll do it."

**Oliver's point of view**

"Oi! Wood! Get up!"

I rolled over and yawned as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight that was pouring through the window.

"What for?" I asked, pulling back my bed curtains. "It's Saturday. I don't have practice until later."

"A bunch of us are going swimming in the lake," Alec said as he dug around for a pair of swim trunks.

"Who?"

"I don't know, pretty much everyone," he replied. "Us, a handful of sixth years, some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. It's still bloody hot out, so half the school's heading down there." He looked up from his trunk and grinned at me. "I heard Katie Bell's going. Everyone's hoping to get a glimpse of her in a bikini."

I scrambled out of bed a lot quicker than I'd intended and Alec chuckled as I nearly tripped over my bedsheets. "I knew that'd convince you," he said.

We made our way down to the lake, where several students were already splashing around. Alec hadn't been kidding; the air was hot and sticky, causing me to sweat before we'd even reached the lake.

"Is that you, Captain?" Fred and George caught up to me and clapped me on the back.

"Thought you would've spent the morning drawing up plays or snogging a broomstick," Fred said.

"I'm not a complete recluse," I said hotly. "It's hot out, what's wrong with a swim?"

"Nothing," the twins replied in unison. "Glad you can join us."

"Bloody hell!" Alec hissed. I turned to follow his line of sight, my eyes falling on a group of girls sitting on the dock. I immediately recognized Katie, who was sunning herself next to Alicia, Angelina and Cho Chang. She was wearing a tiny black bikini that would surely make McGonagall's hair fall out.

Fred let out a low whistle and George grinned. "We sure are lucky, mates, aren't we?" he said. "Spending all our time with that trio?"

I couldn't disagree. All three of my Chasers were good-looking girls; so much so that the rest of the school referred to them as The Gryffindor Girls. I was fairly certain they weren't aware that they'd be given a nickname - they'd probably kill everyone if they found out - but it was hard not to mention them during discussions on the school's best-looking ladies.

Alicia was tall and thin with pretty blonde hair. Angelina was dark with a toned physique and striking brown eyes. Katie was the shortest of the three, but her curves were the most defined. Her dark hair complimented her green eyes and her smile seemed to command attention every time she flashed it.

Fred nudged me in the side. "Watch this," he said before he took off at a sprint. George, Alec and I watched as Fred ran onto the dock, his feet pounding loudly on the wood planks.

"Fred, what-" Katie started before Fred leaped off the dock in a cannonball, sending a giant splash over the girls. Alicia and Cho screamed, Angelina ducked under a towel and Katie let out a string of obscenities.

"Fred Fucking Wealsey!" she shouted. George, Alec and I laughed as Angelina jumped to her feet, shaking her fist at Fred, who was floating on his back innocently in the water.

"You will die!" Angelina shrieked as she jumped in after Fred, dunking his head underwater.

"Oh dear," George said. "She might kill him."

"Please don't let her," I said. "The team needs him."

George jogged toward the water to help Fred, though his "help" was merely calling out to Angelina from the shore in attempt to calm her down, leaving Fred to fend for himself. Alec clapped me on the back and made his way toward a group of Hufflepuff girls, so I made my way to the dock where the rest of the girls were drying off. Katie was still cursing under her breath and Alicia was wringing out her hair.

"Hey, Wood."

"Hey, Katie." I couldn't help but laugh at their disdain, causing all three girls to glare at me. "I had nothing to do with it," I added quickly.

Katie rolled her eyes and stretched out to let the sun dry her off. Her bronzed skin was wet, and my eyes drifted over her flat stomach.

"I thought you'd be working out the plans for tonight's practice," she said. I sat down on the dock next to her, my legs dangling over the edge.

"Does everyone think I just sit in my room and draw up quidditch plays?" I asked.

Katie quirked an eyebrow at me and Alicia snorted. Below us, Angelina had Fred by the hair and was dragging him toward the shore.

"You don't have a girlfriend to keep you busy this year," Alicia said. "We assumed quidditch was your number one love now."

I shrugged a shoulder. "Marissa was mental," I said. "I reckon I still need some time to recover after dating her." The girls snickered. They were well-aware of all the drama that had occurred with my ex-girlfriend last year. Hell, the entire school was aware after Marissa made a scene in the middle of Transfiguration class one afternoon.

"What about you, Katie?" I said, trying to sound casual. "I heard you and Davies broke up."

Katie grinned up at me and I did my best to keep my eyes above her shoulders. "Roger was a bit too possessive," she said. "And he couldn't stop flirting with the fourth-years."

I cringed and she laughed. "Plus, I wanted to enjoy my trip to America," she added. "American boys are a bit different. I wanted to have fun."

I watched as her gaze fell on the beach, where Angelina had Fred in a headlock. "How much longer are we going to have to wait on those two to come to their senses?" Katie asked. Alicia and Cho turned to watch as Angelina tossed Fred on the ground. He flung a handful of sand at her and she squealed.

"I don't know, but if they don't do something about it soon, I'm going to find a way to make it happen," Alicia said.

"Someone needs to do something," I added. "All of their flirting has become a distraction during practices."

Katie snorted and I turned to look at her with concern. "Leave it up to Wood to be concerned about quidditch while our two friends are madly in love," she said. She slowly rose to her feet and I did my best not to gawk at her.

"Anyone want to swim?" she asked. She caught my gaze and grinned. "Come on, Captain," she teased. "Better cool off now before you put us through a grueling practice." She turned and made a graceful head-first dive into the water. I watched as she disappeared beneath the surface for a moment, emerging quickly as her head bobbed above the water.

"Are you coming or not?" she demanded.

"You'd better listen to her," Alicia warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. She rolled her eyes and Cho giggled. Girls are nature's ultimate mystery.

"Just go," Alicia sighed. I shrugged a shoulder at her and turned to dive in after Katie. She shrieked and turned away to avoid being splashed. The water was cool and clear, and I wondered why I hadn't bothered to spend more time at the lake.

"How hot do you think it is out here?" Katie asked as she swam past me.

Hotter than you know.

"Feels like it could be damn near 30 degrees," I replied, treading water. I swam on my back until my feet could touch the bottom. We fell quiet for a moment and I watched a group of students splash each other near the shore.

"So, what are your plans after graduation?" Katie asked. Her arms were moving back and forth as she tread water, the movements drawing attention to her chest.

"Er, I'm not entirely sure yet," I replied, fixating my eyes elsewhere. "A couple of pro teams are sending scouts to our matches, so I'm hoping I'll get a chance with one of them."

Katie grinned and waded until the water was just above her waistline. "That'd be brilliant," she said, the water lapping at her skin. "You'd be great in the pros. I'm sure someone will sign you."

"That's the hope-" I started, but Katie suddenly screamed and seemed to dance toward me.

"Something grabbed my foot!" she exclaimed as she launched herself at me. I caught her in my arms instinctively, doing my best to keep my hands from grabbing anything I shouldn't. I braced myself to keep the two of us from toppling over as Katie's legs tightened around me in an awkward straddle.

"Katie, what-"

"It grabbed me," she repeated, her eyes looking panicked as they scanned the water. Her legs were locked around my waist and her arms were draped around my neck. "Get me out of here."

"Katie, I'm sure it was-"

"Get me out of here!"

I sighed and carried Katie toward the shore, determined to avoid thinking about how she was literally wrapped around me. Other students took notice of our bizarre position, but Katie didn't seem to pay them any mind. I could see my roommates gawking from the shore and caught Alec's gaze as he gave me a thumbs-up.

"Do you think it was a Grindylow?" Katie said in my ear as I waded toward the beach. Her skin was hot and smooth, and her legs were still tight around my torso.

"Probably," I replied, taking care not to drop her. Her hair was in my face, making it hard to see. "Or it could've been a Weasley twin."

We reached the beach quicker than I would have liked and Katie hopped from my arms onto the sand. "We could've died!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you think that's a bit dramatic?" I laughed. She narrowed her eyes at me, her hands resting on her hips.

"What if that thing would've dragged me under?" she said. "I could've drowned, and then you'd be down a Chaser!"

"That's true," I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you only care about me when it involves quidditch," she said. I smirked at her and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"I told you," I said, steering her back toward the dock where her friends were watching. Our wet feet left slick prints on the hot wood planks. "That cup is ours this year. And you can say thanks, you know."

"Thanks for what?"

"For saving your life."

"Thank you, dearest Captain," she said sarcastically. Her lips curved in a smile and she pretended to bat her eyelashes at me. "Since I've been through such a traumatic experience, does this mean I can get out of practice tonight?"

"Not a chance. If anything, I'll have to work you harder-"

Before I could say anything else, Katie shoved me back in the lake.


	5. Bet On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor McGonagall forces the four quidditch captains to be friendly, which results in an ill-advised wager.

**Katie's point of view**

"You've already got that poor boy wrapped around your finger, you know," Alicia said as we watched Oliver join his roommates on the shore. I couldn't help but smile to myself in satisfaction.

"Oh, hush," I said, returning to the spot where I'd been sunning myself on the dock. I stretched my legs out, enjoying the warmth as it dried my skin. "I still think you all are out of your bloody minds. He doesn't fancy me, he just wants to make sure I'll help win the quidditch cup."

"You clearly didn't see how happy he looked when you jumped on him," Alicia pointed out.

"He did look awfully thrilled," Cho added.

"He's a 17-year-old boy," I said, rolling my eyes. "Of course, he's going to be happy when a bikini-clad girl jumps on him."

"But not just any bikini-clad girl," Alicia said. "He's carried a torch for you for years."

"Oh, sod off," I laughed. "He has not. He's dated more girls than I can count."

"He's dated like, three," Cho corrected. "And I'm not even sure he and Scarlet were really dating. They may have just been-"

"Gross," I interrupted. "I really don't need to envision Wood like that."

"Oh, come on," Alicia said. "Wood's hot. Don't act like you haven't noticed. You were just wrapped around the lucky boy. Quit acting like seducing him for the benefit of our team is such a torturous act."

I didn't tell them that I'd absolutely felt Wood's muscles as he carried me from the water. He was certainly a lot stronger than I'd realized. Instead, I shrugged a nonchalant shoulder. "He looks good," I said coolly. "But that doesn't mean he fancies me."

Alicia sighed and shook her head at me. "You're just as thick as he is," she said, turning to shoot me a grin. "Though I don't think that boy's ever been so grateful for Grindylows in his life."

I smirked at her. "There weren't any Grindylows."

**Oliver's point of view**

"Wood, may I speak with you in my office for a moment?"

I froze as Professor McGonagall stopped me on my way to lunch, and my mind immediately began searching for whatever I may have done wrong. "Er, of course," I said quickly, following her through her classroom.

"How are practices going?" she asked as we approached her office door.

"Excellent," I said happily. "I think this is the year, Professor. This team has the potential to be one of the best Hogwarts has ever seen."

"I doubt that," a voice said as McGonagall opened the door to her office.

"Mr. Flint, please," McGonagall warned.

I blinked. Marcus Flint, Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory were all sitting in McGonagall's office, their arms crossed impatiently. "What-"

"Mr. Wood, please have a seat."

I sat down next to Cedric and waited for McGonagall to explain why she had gathered the four quidditch captains. A sudden panic swept through me as I realized this was the same scenario that had occurred last year, when she had told us the season was canceled due to the events regarding the Chamber of Secrets.

Just as I was about to start hyperventilating at the thought of another lost season, McGonagall stood before us. "Now," she started. "I've assembled the four of you here so that we can start the season off on the right foot. I don't want any repeats of last year."

I tried not to slump in my chair as I glanced at Flint, who appeared to be doing the same. He and I were involved in a slight scuffle last year, which had resulted in three weeks of detention.

"I think it'd be best for the four of you to spend some time together, off of the quidditch pitch," McGonagall continued. "You need to build comradery instead of rivalry."

Marcus scoffed while Davies and I groaned in protest. Cedric, ever the Prefect, remained quiet. I was fortunate that McGonagall had always seemed to like me, and was confident she wouldn't punish me for protesting. She seemed to hate Slytherin as much as I did, and I knew she wanted Gryffindor to win the quidditch cup.

"This is precisely what I'm talking about," she said, eyeing Marcus and me. "Which is why I want the four of you to get together every other week. Just for an hour. I don't care how you spend your time, but you will get along." She was staring at me as she said this, and I opened my mouth to point out that I hadn't started the fight last year. "Silence, Wood," she said, holding up a hand. "I will not have the four quidditch captains behaving like baffoons. You four are to set an example. Now, I'll leave you to it to decide when you wish to meet."

She left the office and Marcus cursed under his breath.

"Great. Just bloody great," Roger whined. "Thanks to you two, we all have to waste our time pretending to get along."

"It's not my fault!" I said hotly. I never liked Davies. He was rude, abrasive and smug. Plus, he had dated Katie, which had caused all sorts of distracting drama last year.

"If Wood would have just backed off…" Marcus started.

"Watch it, or I'll break your nose again," I snapped.

"Mates, let's just do what McGonagall asks," Cedric said. I never liked this guy either. He was too perfect, one of those good kids who probably never swears and always makes his bed in the morning.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Roger demanded.

Cedric sighed. "Let's just come up with a time and place to meet twice a month," he said. "How about the Great Hall? We can just meet there Wednesdays for dinner. That way, McGonagall will see us all getting along and we won't have to go out of our way to hang out."

"Can't we just lie and say we're meeting?" Marcus whined.

"You know McGonagall will find out," Cedric said. "She always does."

"This is a bloody nightmare," Roger muttered.

"At least we can agree on something," I replied.

"So, Wednesday evenings it is, then?" Cedric said. When no one protested, he nodded and rose to his feet.

"Wait just a minute," Marcus suddenly said, sneering so that his yellow teeth showed. "Let's make things interesting. Might as well if we're going to be forced to get along."

"What are you getting at?" Roger demanded.

"How about a bet?" Marcus offered. "Just the four of us. A little friendly competition."

"Isn't that the opposite of what McGonagall wants?" Cedric asked.

"Everyone here is single, yes?" Marcus continued, ignoring Cedric. We all nodded. "Perfect. Let's see who can win over the ladies."

I opened my mouth to inform them that I'd planned on taking a break from girls this year, but thought better of it once I realized they'd simply tease me or claim I was afraid to compete with them.

"It can't just be any of the girls," Roger complained. "Then we'll all just start snogging everyone to boost our count, even the ugly ones." He had a point, though I wouldn't have put it so bluntly.

"Fine," Marcus said. "Let's see who can win over _one_ girl." He smirked at me and I swallowed as I wondered what he was scheming. "How about Katie Bell?"

"No!" I said forcefully. "No way! Not my Chaser."

"Why not?" Marcus pushed. "She got hot over the summer." He glanced at Roger. "And she's single, yes?"

Roger sighed. "She is."

"So then it's settled," Marcus said smugly.

"Don't you mates think this is a bit wrong?" Cedric asked. "Katie's a nice girl. It seems a bit wrong to be competing for her, especially when we don't even fancy her."

"Speak for yourself," Marcus said. I wanted to break his nose again.

"OK, so you're interested in her," Cedric continued. "But I've had my eye on someone else. And Davies is her ex and Wood is her captain. That doesn't seem right."

Roger shrugged. "I'd have another go with Katie," he said. "I must admit, I regret our break-up and she did get hotter over the summer." He smirked at us and folded his arms. "She's a great shag, too."

I suddenly found myself wondering how much detention I'd get for breaking two noses. Three, if Cedric continued his self-righteous ways.

"It's not exactly fair though, is it?" Cedric complained. "Wood spends all his time with her-"

"I do not!"

"Since they're in the same house and on the same team," Cedric continued. "And Davies, you're her ex. That has to be an advantage. You know her better than any of us."

"She's not even talking to me," Roger revealed. "We haven't spoken since end of last term. Not scared, are you Diggory?"

Cedric sighed and leaned against the doorframe looking defeated.

"So there we have it," Marcus said, looking proud of himself. "First one to snog Katie Bell wins. Obviously, you have to have proof. You can't go by word of mouth, so you'll need witnesses."

"I agree with Diggory," I admitted. "This feels wrong."

"What are we betting?" Roger asked, waving my remark aside.

"Let's say, 10 galleons each?" Marcus suggested.

"Ten galleons?!"

"That's an awful lot," Roger said.

"Well, it's got to be worth it," Marcus said.

"Maybe for you," I snapped. "Only because Katie wouldn't dare touch you."

"We'll see about that."

I spent the evening in the library to draw up some new quidditch plays for the team to try out at the next practice. I sketched out two plays before my mind began to wander and I ended up thinking about the bet instead.

I felt incredibly guilty for agreeing to it. Cedric had been right – Katie was too nice for this immature, chauvinistic nonsense, and I knew she'd kill all four of us if she ever found out. But I also viewed the bet as an opportunity. I now had a reason to shoot my shot with Katie, and if she rejected me, I could simply blame it all on the bet.

So maybe it wasn't the most admirable plan of action, but I never claimed to be a saint. Pride gets even the best of us, right?

The parchment I'd taken to the library to draw out plays was soon filled with notes of a different kind as I began strategizing how I'd pursue Katie. Despite Cedric's claims, I didn't feel as if I had an advantage. Sure, I spent more time with Katie than the other three captains, but that was only _because_ I was her captain. I considered Katie and myself to be friends, but I certainly didn't think she'd be planning on spending much one-on-one time with me. I couldn't just ask her out like I would any other girl. She'd known me as her captain for years and would be concerned if I suddenly started seeking out alone time with her.

I also wondered if there was a chance she'd consider dating any of the other captains.

I scribbled out the names of the others and wrote my thoughts down next to them.

_Flint: Should quit now. Has no chance. Absolutely disgusts Katie. Has an IQ of 3._

_Davies: Has already dated Katie - might be an advantage, might be a disadvantage. Probably knows Katie better than any of us. Wanker. Why does he grow his hair out like that?_

_Diggory: The best-looking of the captains, according to every girl at Hogwarts. Too much of a goody-boy for Katie, I think._

In the end, I'd decided that Diggory was probably my biggest competition. Girls seemed to swoon over him at all hours, and he had that polite, gentlemanly demeanor. He seemed a bit too innocent for Katie's snarky, fiery attitude, but I didn't even know if she had a "type" considering she and I rarely discussed our love lives.

I could be a gentleman too, you know.

"Wood?"

I jumped as I was jerked from my thoughts.

"Katie!"

I quickly snatched the parchment I'd been writing on from the table and crumpled it in my fist. Katie narrowed her eyes at me.

"Writing a love note?" she teased.

"Nah, just drawing up some plays for practice," I said attempting to seem casual. "Don't want any of the other captains seeing them."

I could tell she wasn't buying it, but she didn't press the matter. Instead, she made herself comfortable in the chair next to me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I _was_ studying," she said as she rolled her eyes. "But a pair of fourth years has decided to snog at the table next to mine, so I decided to take a break."

"We could snog if you'd like," I joked, though I wasn't actually kidding.

She shot me a look and grinned. "In the library?" she mused. "Funny, you always struck me as a locker room snogger, Wood."

Merlin, strike me down now. The girl knew my biggest fantasy.

Katie rested her head on the table and closed her eyes. "Tired?" I asked.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled. "All those late practices aren't helping."

"We need those practices."

"We need a captain who isn't such a dictator." She cracked an eye open to catch a glimpse of my expression and grinned. "We're going to need a night off eventually, Wood."

"You can have a night off when we win the cup."

Katie sighed dramatically and picked her head up to gaze at me. "You really need another hobby, Wood. Or another girlfriend."

"Why, do you know someone who's interested?" I asked with a smirk.

"Only half the damn school," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with the other half?" I joked.

Katie sighed and rose to her feet. "You really are insufferable," she said, though she was grinning down at me.

"You know, you're going to pay for all your verbal abuse at practice."

Katie spun to smirk at me, her green eyes seemingly glinting with amusement.

"We'll see about that."


End file.
